Electronic messaging refers to a variety of systems and processes that enable dynamic, real-time, one-to-one communications between persons irrespective of their actual, physical locations. Persons may thereby conduct on-going conversations, even where they are physically remote from each other or otherwise unable to conduct a conventional, verbal conversation. Illustrative but not limiting or exhaustive examples of electronic messaging include chat, instant message and text messaging, Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) and other email messaging, and pager messaging.